Luchare
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Estado de shock quedaran Ryuichi y Shuichi cuando unas sorpresitas lleguen a su vida, se daran cuenta que no todo esta escrito y que todo lo que pensabas no es nada a comparacion de lo que tendras que enfrentar y al fin alcabo es tu sangre
1. Chapter 1

POR QUIEN DEBO LUCHAR

**CAP I: UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA**

Muchas veces piensas que tu vida ya esta resuelta, te acostumbras a todos los acontecimientos que hay en ella, piensas que la rutina jamás podrá cambiar, pero en realidad lo que estas haciendo es negándote a lo que en verdad puede pasar, ¿Sabes qué toda tu seguridad y confianza se pueden derrumbar en un instante? ¿Pensaste qué tu vida será siempre de esa manera?

Que equivocado estas, ¿Por qué? Por que la vida nunca deja de cambiar, todo cambia y solo hay algo, que te permite sobre poner a todos estos cambios, pero no es cualquier amor, ni muchos menos aquel que tu juras, es el amor que se siente por un ser que comparte todo contigo, un ser que con su sola sonrisa que enseñara que no puedes dejarte derrumbar por cualquier cosa, que antes te podría parecer a ti la más importante de todas, ahora no podrás pensar solo en ti tendrás que pensar en otra persona.

¿De quién se trata? Descúbrelo por ti mismo o misma.

¡YUKI! habré la puerta esta haciendo frió, perdóname ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.-chillaba un pelirosa, se abre la puerta y solo le es aventada un par de zapatos, la verdad que parecía que el tiempo no pasaba entre ellos dos se comportaban como si apenas tuvieran un mes juntos.

BUA.-chillo más fuerte el cantante de Bad Luck.

Señor….tranquilice.-le decían esa palabras tratando de tranquilizarlo, el joven Suichi siempre expresaba sus sentimientos y era como un pequeño niño.

Buauauau Yuki ¡Perdóname!-gritaba Suichi, cuando es abrazado por unos pequeños brazos.

Señor ya no llore.-dijo la tierna voz.- ¿Quiere un dulce? Los dulces son muy buenos.

YUKI, YUKI, ABREME POR FAVOR.-gritaba Suichi, una pequeña niña le da un dulce en la boca y…Suichi casi se atraganta…

Agggadsfs.-Suichi no podía hablar, se nos estaba ahogando el joven cantante.-"Yuki si muero, quiero decirte que amo, y que le dejo toda mi colegio de NG a tu hermano, Ha mi Yuki todo lo que nos falto vivir…mi Yuki"

NO, SE ME AHOGA.-lloraba la pequeña, Suichi con mucho esfuerzo logra tragarlo.-AYUDA, AYUDAAAAAAA

No llores pequeña, ve ya estoy bien.-expreso Suichi.

¿Esta bien?-pregunto aborde de las lagrimas, y abraza fuertemente al joven cantante.

Si.-responde Suichi.

Gracias a Dios.-expreso la pequeña niña, tenia el cabello rojo y ojos azules, tenia una encantadora sonrisa, traía un traje de marinerita azul oscuro y en el sobresalía un crucifijo.-Pero ya vera que todo se le resolverá.

¡¡¡¡Tienes razón!!! Y cuando lo haga estaré muy feliz.-se viste de banana (¿Dónde sacara los disfraces? No lo se pero se le ven lindos)

Jijijijiji.-sonríe la pequeña y saca un disfraz de fresa, se ponen a jugar, la pequeña le daba mucha tranquilidad… se fueron a la escalares y jugaban a las frutas, al avioncito, a contar historias.

Ya me canse.-se quejo el mayor tirado el piso, el reloj sonó eran las 2 de la mañana.

Yo también tengo viajando todo el día.-expreso la pequeña, recostada en el regazo de Suichi.

¿De donde eres?-pregunto Suichi.

Soy de la provincia de…-expreso la pequeña.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr-se oyó un sonido

¡¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!! Buauauuuuuuuuuu-lloro Suichi.

¡¡¡¡Vamos a cenar!!! Mama siempre dice que cuando tengamos hambre tenemos que comer, si no se nos hará un hoyo en el estomago, y yo no quiero un hoyo, dice que yo tengo el estomago de mi papa-afirmo la pequeña.

Ni yo.-hizo un puchero Suichi.- Pero no tengo dinero, se quedo en el departamento, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Bu.-se entristeció la niña.-Yo solo tengo unas cuantos billetes y son...para pagar el taxi para regresarnos

¡¡Ya se vamos a casa de Hiro!! El de seguro tiene comida, no se podrá resistir a darnos de comer, así no gastaras tu dinero.-ambos salieron tomados de las manos, y vestidos de fruta por la calle, la luna llena estaba hermosa….

Mira ese par de lunáticos.-dice un hombre.

Te imaginas, pobre niña con ese padre tan raro ¿No será madre?.-afirmo un hombre afeminado.

Tontos, muévanse la niña nos puede servir, tenemos que seguirlos.-dice un tercero.

Pronto llegaremos.-expreso Suichi.

Si.-correspondió la pequeña a la sonrisa.

¿Te gustan las fresas?-pregunto la pequeña, tomados de la mano.

Claro me E-N-C-A-N-T-A-N-grito Suichi y se puso a flotar por el aire…

A mi también son ¡¡¡deliciosas!!!-llegaron a la casa de Hiro.

HIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LA LI HO-toco Suichi, sale un Hiro con la almohada pegada en la cabeza.

Te volvió a correr Yuki de su departamento, pasa tengo ganas ya de dormirme, hay gente que si llegamos temprano a trabajar.-saludo Hiro.

Pues hemos venido a cenar contigo-dijo Suichi.

¿HEMOS? Bueno tu tienes estomago de elefante tragas como dos-pregunto el guitarrista.

Buenas noches Hiro-Kun-expreso una pequeña inclinándose.

¿Quién es ella? Es tu novia-pregunto burlón a Suichi.

Es mi nueva amiga, NO digas que es mi novia a Yuki podría molestarse-afirmo Suichi, tomando de la mano a la pequeña.

¿Y como se llama?-pregunto Hiro.

¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Suichi a la pequeña.

Suichi déjame comprender es tu nueva amiga y no sabes cual es su nombre, la traes en medio de la noche por la calle, su madre debe estar buscándola.-expreso incrédulo

Mikki Sakuraya-respondió la pequeña.

¿No se apellida como la compañera qué teníamos en la preparatoria? Nanami Sakuraya… te pareces mucho a ella-pregunto Hiro.

Es mi mama.-expreso la pequeña.

Esa Nanami con que tuvo una niña muy simpática, estas muy hermosa pequeña.-expreso Hiro.-"Pero Nanami es muy joven…que habrá pasado"

Gracias señor Hiroshi Nakano.-responde la pequeña Mikki.

Nanami no se había ido a Kyoto.-pregunta Suichi.

Si, pero vine por mi padre tiene que ir a ver a mi mami, que siempre se pone triste cuando lo recuerda, pero yo haré que se ponga feliz.-expreso Mikki.

¿Por tu padre?-pregunto Hiro

Si, mi padre es Suichi Sindou y he venido a conocerte papa.-correr y abraza a Suichi y este se queda en estado de shock.

_**CASA SAKUMA:**_

¡Na no da! Kugamaro vamos a ver televisión, pronto vendrá Tasuha, y tu tendrás que irte pequeño .-expreso Ryuichi.

Ringggggggggg rigggggggggggg

¡¡Ya voy ya voy no da!!-grito Ryuichi.

¡¡¡Myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hoyne!!!-corre un pelinegro feliz.

¡¡Na no da!!!-lo recibe con un delicioso beso…y algo mas.

No aguanto las ganas de besarte.-expreso Tasuha.

Pero antes tenemos que mandar a Kugamaro a dormir.-expreso seductoramente, mientras delinea sus labios con sus finos dedos.

Quite sus asquerosas manos de mi padre.-expreso una joven de largo cabello verde y ojos violetas, dándole una patada.-Depravado.

¡MI HIJA!-pregunta exaltado Ryuichi.

¡TU PADRE!! NO ES CIERTO MY HONEY NO TIENE HIJAS.-dijo El joven monje mientras analizaba a la recién llegada.

Claro que si, el es mi padre y usted asqueroso depravado aléjese de mi padre o lo castrare.-expreso la joven de cabello verde.-Ya se te olvido el nombre de Alice Freman, Ryuichi Sakuma.

……..

Maiza estado de shock por lo que acaba de pasar…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: ¿ES UN CHISTE?**

Después de cuatro horas por fin se pudieron mover, Hiroshi Nakano había quedado en un shock total, ya estaba amaneciendo y la pequeña estaba dándole aire a su padre muy asustada.

-Mi hija…-Shuichi nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Es una broma? Hay de ser eso, estoy en cámara escondida, HIROSHI.-Buscaba por toda la casa desesperadamente una cámara de video

-¿Papi no me quieres?-le pregunto la niña, comenzó a llorar a mares, y hacer remolinos por la habitación destrozándola a su paso.-Mi papa no me quiere ¡BUA! ¡BUA!

-Calma, estas segura de que tu mama te dijo que Shuichi era tu padre ¿No habrás confundido pequeña las cosas?-Hiro la sujeto y la abrazo, comenzó a sospechar algo actuaba de la misma manera impulsiva de su amigo, pero ¿Cómo podía ser?

-No mi mami siempre se la pasa llorando por que no ve a mi papa, yo quiero que se alegre, por eso le llevare a mi papi, estuve ahorrando para tomar un taxi y llevarlo conmigo.-dijo la niña abrazada fuertemente del pelirrojo.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral, esto había tomado de sorpresa a todos, nadie se podía imaginar que el vocalista de Bad Luck tenia una hija y menos que ella viniera por el, sonó el timbre, lo más probable era que fuera Ayaka, tenia que salir a ver a los padres de la joven para pedirle que los dejaran ver, pero como podría dejar a su amigo con semejante problema encima.

-Mikki.-pronuncio Shuichi, estaba en shock el nunca se imagino que seria padre, ¿Pero por que pasaba esto? Estaba teniendo una relación algo inestable con el rubio escritor, ¿Cómo tomaría el rubio decirle que tiene una hija? Lo más probable es que lo echaría de la casa, pensaría que estos es un gran chiste, solamente había salido una vez con Nanami y…. Por Kami las estupideces que uno cometen cuando es adolescente y borracho.

-Papi.-la niña se fue a sus brazos, como él tantas veces lo había hecho con Hiro, el joven baterista la recibió y trato de hacer que se calmara, esto comenzaria un nuevo tiempo para el joven cantante.

CASA SAKUMA

Una joven de cabellera verde, perseguía al monje, estaban destrozando en departamento del cantante de una de las bandas más legendarias de Japón, con una katana tratándolo de matar, un Sakuma en estado de shock en el sillón.

-MI HONEY NO TIENE HIJAS.-le gritaba Tatsuha, tuvo que dar un fuerte brinco para evitar la katana que le golpearía la pierna, la chica estaba realmente furiosa, cada vez se acercaba más.

-¿Alice? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PUEDO RECORDAR QUIEN ES.-gritaba Ryuichi, tomo su muñeco.- ¿Tu Kugamaro? Acuérdate, acuérdate, no se quien es.

-Eres una mentirosa.-le retaba Tatsuha, se paro de frente de la joven y le toma de la manos.-Tranquilízate y explícanos.

-Usted es un depravado que bueno que vine, mi madre dijo que mi papa era un tarado y debía de cuidarlo o algún tipejo o tipa lo iba utilizar, sacar todo su dinero, y veo que llegue en el momento adecuado.-dijo la chica, era mas alta que Ryuichi y estaba vestida con un uniforme de colegio religioso tradicional americano, era unas calcetas blancas, un jumper negro, sujetado el cabello con una trenza.

Ryuichi tratando de recordar quien era Alice, Tatsuha tratando de buscarle un parecido a la joven con su Honey, tanto trabajo que le había costado estar con su amado dios, no lo iba a tirar una niña que decía ser su hija, tendría que investigar el asunto personalmente.

-¿Alice?-recibe un golpe por parte de la joven, cayendo inconsciente, imágenes extrañas comenzaron a llegar a su mente:

**New York**

Hace quince años, estamos en las vacaciones de verano, todos se encontraban con deseos de salir de sus casas y estar un rato en la playa, hacia un calor de los infiernos, personas vestidas muy ligeramente, comiendo helados, jóvenes en patineta, en bicicletas, automóviles con sonidos impresionantes, en uno de esos automóviles.

-Alice, te habla el señor Sakuma que ocupa de tus servicios quiere que lo vayas a ver.-dijo el chofer de la mujer, este conducía en un convertible rojo, la mujer tenia el cabello rubio cenizo, sus ojos grises, usaba gafas cafés, estaba vestida con un pantalón de vestir y blusa blanca estilo halter. .

-No dije que ya no lo atendería son las 5:00 pm del domingo tengo que tener un descanso de mis pacientes, o acabare peor que ellos.-responde la mujer concentrada en la laptor.

El semáforo marco alto, varios coches obedecieron la señal de alto, ella seguía tecleando, bastante concentrada hacia un libro sobre tratamientos para manejar la depresión, era una de las mejores psicólogas de la ciudad.

-Dijo que esta como si mil soles explotaran en su cabeza.-le decía el chofer, esto preocupo a la mujer.

-Vamonos a la casa de Sakuma.-responde la mujer, Ryuichi Sakuma ya había tenido cuatro intentos de suicidio, había pensado que esto era un juego del cantante, pero el asunto era en verdad grave.

En el departamento de Ryuichi estaba todo tirado, botellas de licor, hojas de libreta arrancar y manchadas de sangre, las muebles se encontraban, los vidrios destrozados, no soportaba el aire puro, le daba asco, tal y como se daba asco a el mismo, un retrato tirado a sus pies, era un hombre de cabello rubio claro, hasta los hombros, unos ojos verdes, sus labios eran bastante rojos, estaba sin playera, unos pantalones de cuero, con una serpiente en su cuello y tenia un cuerpo espectacular, era un alemán de nombre Flavio.

-El es Flavio, es el baterista de la banda Hallowen, una de las mejores promesas de este país.-presentaba el manger de NG.

-¿Llegaron los japonesitos?-pregunto en alemán el vocalista, era un hombre de cabello negro con rubio, traía en sus manos unos guantes, el rostro cubierto de sangre, la mujer estaba con unos short y una pequeña camiseta.

-Mira son curiosos.-dice la mujer.

-Ya.-responde el otro.

Mientras tanto en un baño, se estaba llevando acabo una sesión interesante de lazos de amistad entre países, un rubio desnudado a un ídolo japonés jadeante, que tenia sus brazos en el cuello del otro, dejándose hacer lo que deseaba el rubio, arrinconándolo contra la pared, bajándole de manera maestra el pantalón y los boxer, acariciándolos de manera lasciva, la perfecta anatomía.

-Ah, ah.-Jadeaba Ryuichi, el otro lo amordazo, esto excito más al cantante, que se retorcía de placer ante las caricias de otro.

-Ya pronto te daré tu medicina.-responde, boletándolo bruscamente, replegándolo contra la pared, el otro se estremeció.

-Ah, mmm.-Siento el momento en que la virilidad del otro, había entrado en sus cuerpo, se quejo un poco, pero bien sabia que el otro, jamás se comportaba a la hora de tener los encuentros como un caballero, al contrario siempre había buscando de que fueran un poco más fuertes.

-Aquí la tienes.- dijo en el oído del otro, le parecía un juguete interesante, tenia el cuerpo menudo, su atractivo bien definido, acariciarlo cada vez que se le antojaba, tomarlo sin ninguna contemplación, en esta relación no había sentimientos, solamente era un sexo placentero, por lo menos para el.

Siempre disponible se encontraba el otro, siempre a su entera disposición, era algo curioso, era un sexo maniaco o estaba enamorado, esperando que para su fortuna fuera lo primero, no lo otro.

Su relación siempre fue pasional, por no decir que estuvo basada en el sexo, al alemán nunca le habían gustado las relaciones formales, y este se estaba comportando como un enamorado imbecil, que deseaba dejar todo por el, no se quedo en la cúspide de su carrera en aquel país.

-Vamos tienes compromisos que cumplir.-Touma tomaba sus cosas, y llevaba unas personas para que sedaran a Ryuichi cuando se negaba a ir.

-No voy a ir, no me importa como le hagas pero debes de cancelar esos conciertos, no me apetece ir.-le gritaba un Ryuichi totalmente cambiado, estaba vestido siempre de negro, con delineador, unas negras, estaba un poco más delgado.

-Tenemos firmando un contrato y no por tus caprichos nos arruinaras la vida.-responde el rubio, los hombres entraron al apartamento y lo sedaron.

-Eres un estupido.-dijo Ryuichi mientras caía dormido.

-¿Te lo vas a llevar?-preguntaba Flavio desde la puerta, mirándolo de manera curiosa

-Si algún inconveniente.-le responde secamente el rubio, quien llevaba las cosas.

-Llévate su llave.-le responde de la misma manera.

No sabía nada del idioma, se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en el hotel, Touma tuvo que arrastrarlo varias veces para que cumpliera con sus conciertos por Japón, la cúspide de N.G estaba por venirse abajo.

-Deberíamos comprenderlo esta enamorado.-decía Noriko al tecladista.

-Esta arruinado nuestras carreras con sus caprichos de niño malcreado, no lo voy a permitir.-le responde Touma.

-Nunca te había oído hablar de esta manera, ¿Qué te esta pasando?-le cuestiono al rubio, tomándolo del rostro, estaba preocupada por ambos, esto estaba cada vez más mal.

-Este…me saca de quicio.-le miro con odio.

-Deberíamos desintegrar la banda.-le dice Noriko, acariciando el rostro de Ryuichi quien estaba durmiendo a causa de los poderosos sedantes que le tenia que sumistrar, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, su sueño, sus anhelos, todo esto no era lo que siempre quisieron.

-Ni loco.-responde el otro, quien estaba terminándose de cambiar, saldría a firmar un nuevo contrato, para la banda que los lanzaría en un plano global.

-Por que hemos comenzado a odiarnos, antes nunca te habría atrevido hablar así de Ryuichi, lo considerabas como tu hermano, como tu compañero nunca hablarías del de esta manera.-le responde mirándolo de frente, tenía que acabar con esta pesadilla aunque con eso se fueran sus sueños y se perdieran muchas de las cosas por las que lucharon.-El también nos ha comenzando a odiar, no quiero estar en una banda donde todos nos odiemos, terminemos este sueño juntos, terminémoslo.

La primera parte de la pesadilla había comenzando Ryuchi estaba tirando en ese departamento, la mujer llego y lo vio en ese estado:

-Demonios Sakuma.- responde la mujer ante el estado.-Llevémoslo de aquí, esto apesta.

-Alice.-pronuncio.

-Nunca pensé que estarías tan mal, este lugar apesta Sakuma.-dice Alice, lo saco como pudo del departamento.

El fin del sueño llego a su fin, aun faltaba bastantes cosas por revelar, pero en este momento comprendió quien era Alice.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Ryuichi, estaba rodeado por su hija y por su novio, ambos estaban preocupados.

-Esta muy bien, se va casar.-le dijo la joven.

-Me da gusto por ella, debe ser un buen hombre.-responde Ryuichi en un faceta adulta, su cabeza le había dado vueltas, el menor de sus hermanos, estaba sorprendido, conoció a esa mujer.

-Alice.-prefunción el joven, estaba sorprendido, la vida había cambiando bastante en tan solo un minuto, puso sus manos cruzadas, miro a Ryuichi de esa manera tan poco conocida para el fuera del escenario, estaba serio, con la mirada sobre la joven, en sus ojos buscaba que significo esa mujer para el.

El silencio se hizo incomodo en el apartamento del cantante, nadie parecía querer hablar, las palabras no se pudieron articular, pero en estos momentos alguien lo hizo.

-Tatsuha, por favor, nos puedes dejar solos a mi hija y a mí.-al pronunciar esas palabras, tan raras para si, se paro y se puso al lado de la joven, solamente unos rasgos tenían ambos, el pelinegro atendió, tomo sus cosas y salio de aquel lugar, una conversación se llevara acabo en tan solos unos minutos.

Se escucho cerrar la puerta, un capitulo más en la vida de Ryuichi Sakuma comenzaría, uno que debe ser escrito de la manera correcta.


End file.
